Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)
Perry the Platypus, or Platyborg, is a character in the Phineas and Ferb franchise and the secondary antagonist of the 2011 TV film, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. He is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of the heroic agent Perry the Platypus, and the general of Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2's army of Norm Bots. Background Once like his original counterpart, Perry was the nemesis of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and pet to the Flynn-Fletchers. In an attempt to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz one day, he was defeated and captured by Doofenshmirtz, who used the trap in question to transform him into the Platyborg, and then commanded him to lead an army of Norm Bots to invade the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area and conquer it. Perry spent the recent years having no memory of his past owners, instead serving as Doofenshmirtz's loyal and mindless second-in-command. Personality As the Platyborg, Perry possessed only one emotion as part of his functioning: loyalty towards Doofenshmirtz. A powerful warrior, his skills and efficiency in combat are identical to that of the 1st Dimension Perry's. However, he has a built-in jetpack, can zap people with lasers, and can turn his left hand into a mace and back again. He is willing to exterminate anything that serves as an obstacle to him or to Doofenshmirtz. Eventually, after Doofenshmirtz was defeated, Perry was relieved of his evil programming and possibly reverted back to being the Flynn-Fletchers' pet, being selfless and protective like the original Perry. Physical appearance Once physically identical to the Perry of the 1st Dimension, Perry's body now mostly consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, a black helmet, and a robotic blue left eye. Abilities Perry can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it. It proves very affective and helpful in battle. In the on the second dimension menu, The platyborg appears to be able to shoot a holographic laser out of his "Scope Eye". But this was never shown in the movie, so it is unlikely, since he just shot the laser to reveal the Second Dimension Bonus Features. In the DS Version, A large, Rapidfire cannon pops out of his shoulder-area. It can shoot two sets of laserballs at a time, firing two each second. He can also shoot three missals as big as himself out of it as well. Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Platyborg was responsible for exposing his 1st Dimension counterpart's double life when he nearly attacked Phineas and Ferb under Doofenhsmirtz's orders, forcing Perry to protect his owners from him. The trio narrowly escaped Platyborg when he got run over by a bus, but returned by way of taxi. He was also alongside the two Doofenshmirtzes when they and the Norm bots ambushed Phineas, Ferb, and the Resistance. However, he was distracted by Major Monogram taking a shower via Perry's wrist communicator while the gang made their escape. Later in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg engaged in another fight with Perry on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, but Perry had the advantage by wearing an armor of sports equipment. Platyborg soon got his sharp tail stuck in the power box, electrocuting him on contact. Soon after 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, Platyborg rose again, but was no longer evil; his evil was "fried out of him" by his electrocution. He returned to the 2nd Dimension as Phineas and Ferb's pet once again Phineas and Ferb'' In "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", following Doofenshmirtz's arrest and imprisonment, Platyborg felt happy to be reunited with his family again. He later finds a secret bunker filled with sports equipment, which the kids of Danville later use to reinvigorate their desire for sports. However, the glee is cut short when Platyborg is captured by several animal cyborgs, who are in fact the missing O.W.C.A. agents that were captured and transformed into ruthless robotic enforcers by Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, Charlene. Eventually, the Resistance managed to rescue Platyborg, and Candace wants to bring Charlene in. To that point, Candace forces Doofenshmirtz to help her find Charlene's penthouse and has Phineas and Perry to follow along. Eventually, after reaching Charlene's penthouse, Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg soon learned that both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene had pretended to be divorced because of the advantages over if they had done so, such as tax advantages and garage sales. Having expected their arrival, Charlene sets her animal cyborgs to capture the three and imprison them, freeing Doofenshmirtz. However, Ferb manages to release the three by pretending that he was captured and transformed into a cyborg by Charlene, allowing the Resistance to finally infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse. During the battle between the Resistance and the animal cyborgs, Platyborg helped Ferb fight against Pandaborg, sending the evil panda to be crushed by a falling pillar. After Candace manages to defeat Charlene in combat, she has Platyborg and the other animal cyborgs (who were freed from their evil programming by the Resistance) to hold both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene at gunpoint, preparing to take them both into custody. However, this was foiled by the couple's daughter Vanessa, who tricked Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Platyborg would later attend the reunion of all returned O.W.C.A. agents before settling down to resume his life with his family. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Pets Category:Silent characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Alternate Forms Category:Video game bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters